


Denial

by suicider00m



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Little Less Sixteen Candles (Music Video), Anorexia, Eating Disorders, Original Character Death(s), Vampires, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:57:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicider00m/pseuds/suicider00m
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can deny it all he wants, but in the end he always gives in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial

There was something addicting about denying the thirst.

It was in those moments, when he was weak and nearly delirious from the lack of sustenance, stumbling around dark streets that were blurry even to his eyes; when the heartbeats of every person within a half mile radius were pounding in his ears like a drumbeat that accompanied a walk to the gallows; when he felt like an animal, driven by its primal instinct to _hunt;_ it was in those moments that he felt most human. 

He was always in control of it, though. He knew not to push himself too far, knew that he could end up hurting, killing someone if he didn’t make sure to get blood before he went feral. After suppressing his hunger for so long, he’d have plenty of it to gorge himself on when he reached his tipping point; the city’s ration of three pints a night with almost a week of denial left him just about two bodies’ worth, enough to suck down within an hour and pass out for the next few days. 

He felt like a druggie, constantly needing more and more to reach the high. When he first started out he could barely miss a single meal without starting to go crazy. Now he welcomed the insanity, able to go for just over a week without being a danger to anyone (except for himself). Every time he’d push himself just a little further, first by an hour or two and then working his way up to meals until those would turn into a full night. Sometimes he wondered if he could train himself to go without blood entirely, wondered if he could become human again.

That’s when he became careless. So caught up in the false hope that he could come back to life, he pushed himself too far. He didn’t think about what he was doing, didn’t realize that someone could get hurt until it was too late and someone was hurt. No, not hurt. Dead.

The poor kid, a victim of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. He couldn’t have been older than 18, probably still in highschool. Pete couldn’t help but feel a vicious twist in his chest, knowing he had taken a life so young. He could turn the kid, though. There was still time for that, still time to give him a new chance at life— or, rather, death. The more he thought about it, the better an idea it seemed. He was just about to make a cut in his own arm when he found himself trapped by the unseeing gaze of lifeless eyes. 

Before he realized it, he was running. Running away from the body, from his mistake, from his almost even bigger mistake. He couldn’t turn that kid, couldn’t force him to watch as everyone he loved turned their backs on him for being a monster, force him to remain the same teenage kid as everyone around him grew old and withered away. He couldn’t force this inescapable Hell on that poor, poor kid. 

He got home, prepared to follow through with his regular binge and sleep session, but found himself to be too sick to even stomach the idea of another drop of blood. He took out all the bags from his fridge, one by one cutting them open and pouring them down the drain. The blinds on his windows automatically closed as the sun began to rise, and he collapsed into his bed completely exhausted by the events of the day. Before falling asleep, he briefly wondered if he’d be able to go longer the next time.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu @ twentyoneboyfriends on tumblr


End file.
